One Thing
by Sora-album
Summary: AU-Perhaps OOC: Ahiru, one of Masamoto High School's student, gets crush on a misterious boy, named Fakir, who is the Silver Class student. With Rue and Mytho, she discovers the dark side of relationship between Fakir and Dorselmeyyer, the Headmaster.
1. Chapter 1

**One Thing**

**Chapter I: First Conversation**

First I thought it would be one shot, but I like serial! Thanks to choose this series for your reading. It's my first fanfics about Princess Tutu. Same story or same plot is out of my control. Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer : **I do not own Princess Tutu and other related characters. They just inspire me.**

(Bold = flashback, Italic= Ahiru's mind)

_Hello, I'm Ahiru Akibara, one of student in Masamoto Senior High School. It's as same as other senior high school, but the different is the class and the students. Every years, this school just achieve 60 students for Economic Class and 25 students for Silver Class. Everyone (from 14 to 18 age) can be Masamoto's student, if they have a talent and impress Dorselmeyyer, the Headmaster. The class separated in two by a big white wall(you can see the full description on my newest image) The Front is Economic Class, separated again in three subclass (science, social and language) with usual payment, usual facilities and usual students. The backyard, behind the wall, is Silver Class, you can say it as Elite Class. It has all facilities for King and Queen, can't touch by economic class. The students just in one class and live there like in academy. They aren't like economic students that can "go home and back to school", they can't go out of academy without any reason until their 3 years study finished. How can I know about it? It's all because of him, the only person that can escapes from…what he calls : JAIL_

000~~000

_Yeah..… I go home earlier again! Thanks to Headmaster Dorselmeyyer that give us faster learning hour for one week full!_ It's because every people at school is in preparation of our school 60th anniversary, which held on this Saturday.

As usual, I go to Raven Lake which is at the city park, playing bubble, catching butterfly, playing water with Uzura (my little sister), or other kids playing. The city park never quite, especially with me. I have played there after school since I was 10th. I have no idea why I like going to the lake. Besides playing there make me relax, throw out stress after learning in Masamoto High School, I always curious about a boy.

Yes, a boy that I never know his name. He's always there, sitting under oak tree beside the lake, writing something, also since my first day in Kinkan, five years ago. It doesn't mean we never talk, once…

**I played bubbles with Uzura. We danced like child (Uzura still 3****rd**** an I was 13****th****), turned around and I hit him whom walking home. We both fell down and I was going to help him collect his papers.**

"**Um..sorry, I do not mean it." I apologized.**

"**No problem," he said chilly. **

**Unfortunately, I looked at one of his paper. It was written "The Prince and The Raven". Just that I could read and he took it away.**

"**Thank you," he said, started go away.**

**I take its chance, "May I ask you something?"**

**He stopped, still backed me."Whatever, but I'm in hurry"**

"**Do you always come here? Every noon?" **_**What a stupid question, Ahiru! He would just answer "yes" or "no"!**_

"**Yes, every day" and that the last sentence come out from his mouth.**

Now, the tall boy with green dark eyes, sits under the same tree, but…he isn't writing! He is blowing bubbles, playing with Uzura! First, I freeze on my feet, watching the boy plays happily with my own sister, and he is smiling! Second, I take Uzura from him as fast as ghost and interrogate her.

"How can you just play with him?!"

"Huh?" she cocks her head to right.

"You know I never talk or interact with him since that time. And now you easily play with him!"

"It's fun playing with him," she said happily

I would complain again if there wasn't his voice, right behind me.

"We just play bubbles, I do not harm her."

I turn around. He stands behind me, hand in pants.

I freeze."I..I…I don't say you're bad boy or what. It just…"

"She said that she was waiting for her sister and getting bored. So, she asked me to play with her." He continues.

"So, we can play together?" Uzura asks with her puppy eyes.

I just can sigh and smile, "Ok, today we play with…."

"Fakir" he answers spontaneously

"Ahiru" _Yes, I got his name, Thanks Uzura!_

Soon after that, Uzura plays with bubbles that blowing from my bubble pistol and his pistol, too. I think the first conversation can make a different, but we keep silent, like every day I play here, he just writes something. No talking.

I turn my head and stare at him a few minutes, there is something different, but what? His hair? Check. His cold face? Check. Story papers beside him? Check. His clothes : white shirt with blue blazer and grey pants. I clap my hands, he is wearing Masamoto's uniform.

"Are you Masamotos's student?" I ask, starting conversation.

"Yes, you either, right?" he replies.

_Where he knows? _I look down. I'm still wearing my grey uniform.

"Uhm...yeah. But, I never see you at school, yet,"

"I'm silver class."

"It's not a reason for your absence. Like you never get out of class."

He smirks, "You know, Silver class is a luxury class, has its own cafeteria, gymnasium, basketball court, swimming pool, even privacy room, like in a palace, everything serves to you. So, there is no reason to go out."

"You go out."

"What?"

"I say, you go out, you do not stay there like other silver class students that live beside our economic class. I think they can get there is very lucky."

"Take back your mind." I surprise with his words.

He stops pulling out bubbles. "Almost of silver class students didn't get there by their own will. Some because of their parents, pressure from other friends or coming from noble family. There, we press to learn every time like a machine. Actually, we can't get in or out from our own room easily like me, it's just because of Dorselmeyyer….."

He widens his eyes, realizes something, "Argh….I talk to much, don't I?"

"No," I reply. "It's just like you finally can speak up your problem. If you think those are secrets…Well….., I'll keep it dark."

I stare at him and he stares back.

**I wanna see your peacock-cock…your peacock – cock..**

My cheeks get red. _It's my handphone ringtone! _

I hurry check my blue hand bag, _where is it? Where is it?_

He hands me a white blackberry. "Here is your handphone, you drop it when you first get your sister out of me," I take it faster than light, a call from Rue.

"Hello?"

A long silent and suddenly….."WHERE ARE YOU, AHIRU? I CALL YOU TEN TIMES, SENDS MESSAGE TWENTY TIMES AND YOU JUST SAY"HELLO"?"

I close the speaker with my hand, "Excuse me, Fakir" and run away as far as I can.

"Why are you so angry? You can break my speaker and my ears!"

"Don't say you forget again."

I confused, _is there something I left after school?_

"It's two o'clock. We must have been practice vocal group for school anniversary fifteen minutes ago and you are the pianist!"

I remember know.

"Get hurry, Mr. Cat has been little upset."

"Ok, ok, I'll be there in five minutes." I close the phone.

I come back to the tree and there is just Uzura, open-closed my hand bag.

Reading my mind, Uzura says, "Fakir said that he was in hurry and leaving just a few minutes ago."

I sigh, _I_ _hope we can talk more, but it has became first step._

I start to come back to school, but there is a piece of paper lay down in front of me.

I take and look at it closer. "The Prince and The Raven Last Page…"

I read it more. _It is….._

000~~000

That's first chapter. I decided to make a one shot, but inspired by other plot in my mind. Guess what will happen with Fakir and Ahiru, and what is Ahiru reading? Sorry for typo or other mistake. Hope 4 ur review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Last Page**

Thanks to choose this series for your reading. Same story or same plot is out of my control. Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer : **I do not own Princess Tutu and other related characters. They just inspire me.**

(Bold = flashback, Italic= Ahiru's or Fakir's mind)

000~~000

Moon shines entire Kinkan, making a magical and beautiful view of midnight. So silent and peace. But, not in a boy chamber in Silver Class.

_Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!_

I have been looking for it for three hours! My room has been messy, and that cursed paper haven't found! The last time I left the paper was in the city park, but I have searched it entire lake and even in every recycle bin I met this afternoon, it still missing. And the last person have read it just Mytho, plus he said he had returned it yesterday. So…Where is IT?

If I can't find it till tomorrow morning, I can't imagine what will Dorselmeyyer do… _No, Fakir… he won't do that easily...Keep calm, keep calm…. _I search between my book case for the tenth times. My mouth opens widely, _Huaahh…my body needs rest too…maybe I look for it in the early morning. If it still missing…I have to write one month again. _ I spruce all of my paper and book that spreads in my room. Taking out my blanket and lying on the bed, face to ceiling.

My eyes begin to close and a flashback plays in my mind.

_A childish girl that always plays in the park when he is writting, a strange one. Her pinky hair, her blue eyes, and her funny action when she is playing…_

Hey, why I care about her?! But…let it go…I don't know why but I enjoy this flashback. Finally he knows her name today, whom indirectly inspire my story…. _Ahiru…huh?_

My eyes widen instantly.

_Wait? I met her this afternoon at the park, where the paper might be lost… Perhaps the paper was with her?…Argh, I'll check that later…_

000~~000

A large white door with sign :"Beware of Silver Class!" stands at the end of the white-silent corridor. A man in grey shirt and black pants, with high brown boots and cap labeled "Guardian", walks side to side in front of the door, playing his stick. Behind the wall five meters from it, I sigh. _I supposed not to come here…_

I'm in corridor named "Plasma", the only way that connects Economic Class and Silver Class. If there wasn't that guard, I would give this story to him. _Why don't give the paper later, when you will meet him at the city park?_

Because NO, YOU CAN'T, AHIRU! Mr. Cat will punish me if I don't come to the hall on time, aka after school.

_Why don't give the paper to the guard, then the guard can give to him?_ And once again, NO. _I want to give it directly to him, want to see him and then I don't know the guard will permit me meet him, and I don't know who is the guard…_

I look at the paper, then to the guard, back to the paper and then the guard.

_I must give it_. Then I start walking closer to the door.

Just three steps, I stop, shook my head. _No, no, no…He won't permit you…_ I come back again.

_If he won't, I'll force him. _I take a step, but stop again.

_No, it just embraces me. A strange girl from Economic Class wants to enter Silver Class? He may kick my ass. _I come back again, but my mind is still fighting.

I step forward, _No, Ahiru! You must give it now, you may not see him this afternoon. _

I stop, come back again,_ Hmm…. Maybe this paper isn't important._

I step to the door again, _Maybe he really needs this paper and looks for it since yesterday, he is a writer instead!_

Finally I stop fully, _where do you know it's important or not?!_

I stare at the paper. I have read it. _A good ending, but so tragic. _So, I write down other ending based on his paper and hope he can accept it. But the question is : Give it now or not? I start walk around again…

"Why do you walk around like that?" a soft voice surprised me, almost dropping the paper to the floor. A boy stands a few feet from me, arm cross. He has diamond face with honey eyes and framed by white-emo hair. _How long he have been there?_

"E….what did you say?" I ask.

"I ask why you walked around like that. You have walked like that almost…ten minutes." He answers, looking at his watch.

My cheeks bloom. _He has been watching me!_

"Ah… I have been impolite. My name is Mytho Kobayashi, Silver Class. Nice to meet you" He continues, hands to me.

I widen my eyes. _What?! My…My….tho Kobayashi?! The President of Student's Council! I have heard about him, known as the most intelligent and talent student in Masamoto, the idol among girls in-outside school, now standing in front of me! How lucky I am!_

I blink, realize his hand still in front of me, I shake his hand, "I..I….I'm Ahiru Akibara, Economic Class. Nice to meet you, too"

He rises his eyebrow, "Economic Class? What's your purpose to come here?"

"I must meet someone and give this paper…But that guard…"

"I can help you, if you want…" he offers.

"Really? Oh…thanks so much!" I hold his hand happily. He is a little surprise, then, I release his hand and give him the paper.

"So…who is the "Someone"?" he asks, lifting his left eyebrow.

"He names Fakir"

A little surprise appears on his clear face. "Ok then, I'll give it to him."

I bow , "Arigatou Gonzemashitta, Mytho-sama" and then running away from Plasma, leaving him that MAYBE giggle with my action.

000~~000

Ok…that's the chapter 2, I think i's a little funny...but, please review :)

Next chapter : Fakir's bright receivibg the paper, Mytho interogates him, especially about Ahiru but Fakir seems ungladly. What are they talking about?! and What is relation between Rue and Mytho? I'll come back...maybe in 2 weeks or faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Still A Secret**

Sorry for long update (you must read my profile) and also thanks to choose this series for your reading. Same story or same plot is out of my control. Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer : **I do not own Princess Tutu and other related characters. They just inspire me.**

(Bold = flashback, Italic=Mytho's mind)

000~~000

…_the Prince purified the Raven's heart. The pure Raven told her true feelings towards him, and he had felt the same way. A few days later, their marriage announced to all of kingdom entire world, announced that the happiness had came back._

_How about the knight and the pianist? Their duty had done; reunited the lost princess and the prince. After the last battle, they disappeared, lost to their own world. The world that they finally could talk each other and filled their day with love, in Dreammaker world…_

_Fin_

A boy walks calmly in dark red corridor, the boy's room corridor. Light of morning shines his silver hair. He is busy reading two pieces of paper, compares them.

_I can't believe it. Her story is much better than Fakir's, although her plot is faster and a little bit strange. Fakir's is more tragic, but her is more…what I can say, happy ending and hopeful. Someone that can be his opponent just…_

I still with my own mind till I hear the bell rings. I have reached the dark brown mahogany door. My class. I enter it and found all my friends still doing their own business. Throwing papers, playing their smart phones, cheating Autor's homework, girls talk each other…I conclude that Miss Loyard hasn't enter class again in this week. _Hey, our class is not enough different with Economic Class without a teacher._

There, at the corner seat near the window, he is writing in his big large thick green book as fast as light, with his frustrations face. _As usual…_

I wag the papers in front of him, success making his hand stops and he looks up to the paper. With surprised face, he takes and read them before looks to me.

Finally smile appears on his face, throw all the stress. "Thanks, pal, you save my life again…But I wonder whether how you can always find what I look for?"

I just smile and rise one of my eyebrow, "Always, huh? You are lucky because it's not me that found it."

He narrows his eyes, "You were the first and last person that read it…"

"Nop, there is a girl from Economic Class that wanted me to give it to her friend…"

He becomes silent and suddenly mutters, "Ahiru…"

I lean at the wall behind him, "So…Is she the girl you always tell me? She's match with your description."

Fakir just smiles, "You know the answer." And starts to write again.

"Ah…one thing, you must read "her ending" before you continue your writing. She's better than you."

His pen stops dancing. His eyes widen and he hurry checks the papers. I swear I finally find fear appears on his face, although it's erased by his stoic face a few seconds later._ It's interesting._

I walk to in front of his table slowly, "The Prince got his heart again and battle with the Raven. But, he was trapped and almost died. The Knight sacrificed himself to awake Princess Tutu again and she sacrificed herself to the Prince…"

Fakir looks up to Mytho, narrows his eyes.

I continue, "And finally Kingdom of Heart freed from the curse…"

He keeps silent, and immediately bow his head, write again, this time faster.

"You know which ending I told you? Oh, must I say, Half- Ending?"

"It's Half-Blood's : Kingdom of Heart." He answers.

"And I think the writer is foolish."

My statement stops his activities. A few minutes later, the only sound come from other students make messy around the class, throwing paper ball, stuff like that.

"What do you want?", He finally opens his mouth, stares at me with his anger eyes.

"Calm down, pal. I just tell my opinions."

"I know where it goes…"

We stare each other. _It's enough fast that he can conclude what I want._

I sigh, "Ok…Let's go to the point. I wonder whether what is your relationship with Mr. Drosellmeyer?

"I have told you about that."

"He is more than your step-father. In my eyes, he controls you, like a boss… No, a master to his slave"

He leans on his plastic chair, remains calm. "I write because he and myself wants to. There is no compulsion."

"Then, you just write on books or papers from him. Even you refused my book only to write a simple letter."

"I just like write on his paper. More soft and cheap. And it helps me collect my work."

"What about you that must go outside just for writing? And you know, I did and observation. Your style is as same as Half-Blood."

"It's normal in writing world. I like his style, so I try follow him, but I'm not a plagiator"

_He can't lose debate with me. But, I've prepared the bomb._

"Ok,ok…You always answer the same like what I ask three years ago. Back to the girl. What's her name? Ah…Ahiru…What just I want to ask about her…" I act like I forget the question, play my fingers.

I see he changes his position. Worry in his green eyes.

"She is just a strange girl playing at the city park."

"You always meet her when you write outside there. You never try to contact with her. And interesting fact that what I can say from my observation : Every protagonist female in your story related to her."

He doesn't blush as I expect, but he seems worry.

"In my full observation : You collect Kinkan's people biography and copy it become a story. What is YOUR plan? Why you keep it secret from us?!" At the last sentence, I push his table too hard, making every single life in the class looks at us.

He takes a breath and easily answer," You won't get the answers, Mytho. You all won't understand."

He takes his book, walks to the door.

Reach the door, he turn around. All of stress was in his face change into a smile, "Easy, guys. Continue your activities. It's just some friend-talking."

Then, he leaves me. _Alright, that's good enough._

I open my smart phone, call my best agent.

"Hello. Rum, The Raven has move fast from our expectation. Go to plan C."

_We must move faster._

In the other room, a girl with raven black hair close her phone, watching Ahiru plays the piano.

"Must she…again?" she mutters sadly.

000~~000

I know, I know…It's not the best of me and no humor too. I just a little bit sick and busy, but I'll be back. _Ahiru gets a strange dreams and Droselmeyyer finally shows himself. What have happened between Ahiru and Fakir a long time ago?_ Sorry for typo or other mistake. Hope 4 ur review


End file.
